


A Promised To Be Kept

by tobiosbae



Series: Oikageday Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Prince Kageyama Tobio, Prince Oikawa Tooru, oikageday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 02:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15854844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiosbae/pseuds/tobiosbae
Summary: Day 1: Royalty AU





	A Promised To Be Kept

“You ask me whom I wish to become engaged with, and I do, yet, you say I cannot,” Tooru hisses, eyeing the small crowd in front of him.

“Tooru,” his mother says in a reproachful tone. “The person you wish to become betrothed to is already promised to another. My son, you must chose another suitor.” Her words reek of finality on the subject, and Tooru hates it. He asks for one thing and is denied.

“I will have no other stand by my side, _but_ him.” Tooru rises from his seat, he straightens his surcoat that showcased the Oikawa family coat of arms: two teal-colored wolves standing on their hind legs, facing each other with a white background, and an intricate gold border in the shape of a shield. “This meeting is over.” With a flourish, he turns and heads for the double doors.

Tooru stops, hand hovering over the handle, when he hears a chair toppling over. He looks over his shoulder and spots his mother standing and eyes ablaze.

_How unregal._

“How do you expect to become betrothed to this-this Kageyama Tobio of Karasuno when he’s _promised_ to Miya Atsumu of Inarizaki, hmmm. Tell me, my son, for I have no clue. You _must_ chose someone else, or you forfeit the throne.” Tooru can’t help but feel pride in how his mother holds her ground: posture straight, head held high, hands gracefully overlapping one another, and her eyes demanding compliance. A true queen she is.

Tooru doesn’t turn around, he stays how he is, which he knows will further infuriate his oh-so loving mother. “If you must know, mother,” he drawls. “I’m going to remind Tobio-chan a promise he made to me, it’ll annul his engagement.” He waves a flippant hand at the small crowd. “Goodbye.”

He’s halfway out of the door when his mother calls out to him again. “A promise? What promise did he make to you for that to be possible, Tooru.” Tooru takes a breath, a deep and long one. When he faces his mother and the advisors--fully turning this time--his eyes are shining and his smile wicked.

“His heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello, happy oikageday day 1 :)
> 
> come yell at me about oikage @ [tobiosbae](http://tobiosbae.tumblr.com/)


End file.
